Much Ado About Dark Kingdom Business
by idle69chick
Summary: And you thought it was nothing! Just a dramatic couple weeks in the life of four of Beryl's top ranked officials and their work
1. Chapter 1

Much Ado about Dark Kingdom Business

My first multi chapter story on (it may largely appear as a collection of shorts that kind of tie together though) I decided to make Zoisite a male in this one

I am new to this fandom so if I really messed up parts of the canon please let me know

Disclaimer: The usual I do not own all characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. Thanks for letting me play around guys

Dedicated to my wonderful friends

A single candle was the only light in the expanse of the office. A man crept in brushing his blonde hair out of his face to view the desk. Once again it was covered with stacks of papers.

"Might as well get started on Beryl's latest request" he sighed, resting his head on top of one of the paper mountains. " Maybe, as her highest ranked king, I'll be able to get some sleep before I start."

Rap, Rap , Rap

" Jadeite! If you're out there I will blast you into oblivion!" Groggily, Kunzite peered over the papers. The incessant knocking continued as the eldest Shitennou strode across the floor, almost tripping over the coffee table before reaching the entrance. Even with this minor setback he was ready to strike. "If you think about getting any closer…"

"Kunzite-sama." Those two words made him stop in his tracks.

"Zoisite?! What are you doing awake?"

"Can't sleep. This ginshou business is keeping me up all night." The grey eyes surveyed the younger one critically. Certainly work wasn't the only reason he was up at 2 a.m.

"For now, just get to bed." Kunzite replied.

"But"

"End of discussion."

Zoisite didn't argue any further. He plopped down on the couch in the office and instantly fell asleep. Under the light of the candle the dark circles under his green eyes were prominent against the unnatural pallor of his face. The elder king cocked his eyebrow in concern, pulling a blanket over the younger one's form. Not to mention, lightly touched his forehead.

" Sleep well Zoisite." Kunzite whispered, and with a swish of his cape took leave of the office."

End Part one

Coming up next… a little humor Jadeite and Nephrite end up with a rather important task


	2. A Brief Meeting

Part 2 : A short meeting

I'm sorry it took so long to write this part! I'll try to update sooner next time. I promise!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own all characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation.

Thank you so much to my reviewer!

Jadeite glanced upwards into the mirror and adjusted the clasp on his uniform.

"Getting ready to meet Queen Beryl-sama?" A baritone voice sounded from across the hall.

"I hear she has a new assignment for us Nephrite. Something to do with my latest energy gathering research."

"This better be good." Nephrite replied. Jadeite, ignoring him, twisted a strand of short blonde hair around his finger. " Fool, are you trying to impress Beryl?"

A rosy tint seemed to spontaneously appear on Jadeite's cheeks.

"On to other matters, we still need to get down to work before 6:00 a.m. I don't want to be victim of her yelling sessions, " retorted Jadeite, as he left the room in a swirling cloud of black. Nephrite shook his head and followed suit.

Zoisite opened his eyes and winced, rubbing at his side. It was quite tender after Jadeite's strategically placed kick in combat training the previous night. Over his dead body would that bastard touch him with dirty boots again! Not to mention that this dull throbbing seemed synchronized with the pounding in his head. He pulled the blankets around himself, in an attempt to get back to sleep.

"Nephrite and Jadeite! Oh, you're here." Queen Beryl shouted across the throne room. "Tell me about this latest proposal."

" Queen Beryl-sama, as you mentioned, energy can be obtained from sources other than the ginshou. My research has concluded that energy can also be obtained from unsuspecting humans."

"Very interesting, and how will we acquire this precious resource?" Beryl questioned.

"In the case of this energy it is largely derived from strong emotions such as passionate love, and can be collected and sent to the Dark Kingdom. A particularly high concentration is contained in an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." Jadeite explained.

" I believe this island is under my jurisdiction," replied Nephrite, " it's technically under the North American division. In order to monitor the research I wish to accompany Jadeite on this mission."

The blonde king nodded.

"Well in that case proceed. I want results back in a week," snapped Beryl, "On other matters… Where the heck is Zoisite? He's not answering my summons. Fetch him for me NOW!"

"We will your majesty." The two kings smirked as black vacuums of air appeared behind them.

End Part 2

Coming up…

What actually happens when they go to get Zoisite. Jadeite ends up with a potential death wish.

A couple of notes for my readers, this takes place about a year before the events of the first season. The theory of collecting human energy had to come form somewhere!

If anything's out of canon please let me know.

Please review! (No flames please)


	3. A Further Delay Part 1

I'm sorry I'm so late putting this out there. I'm pretty nervous about this chapter, as it is unbeta'd so spelling and grammar errors may be present.

Once again, all characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. (I wish they were mine though.)

Well, on with the story

Part 3: A Further delay Part one

The jagged outline of a castle appeared omnipresent amongst the harsh glare of the early morning light as the two men approached it. The shorter of the two, waved his hand in an intricate fashion shooting a blue streak of energy outside the building.

"A small diversion to counteract Kunzite's wards. I was able to mimic his energy signature. This makes it possible for either of us to teleport in or out." Jadeite explained. Nephrite merely glanced at his colleague. " Now as Beryl didn't give any direct orders as to where we needed to be. We'll teleport directly to Kunzite's office, in order to fetch him."

"Exactly, Jadeite," Nephrite replied.

^*^

The youngest of the Shitennou staggered into the bathroom, clutching his injured side.

The nausea was becoming stronger with every step he took. Suddenly, his head started to spin. Zoisite's knees buckled as he emptied his stomach contents into the toilet.

After what seemed like hours, he emerged from the bathroom shivering, tears stinging his eyes. Feeling miserable, he hauled himself to his feet and collapsed in an exhausted heap on the couch.

^*^

Nephrite flicked on the lamps of the office to reveal a head of copper blonde curls, peeking out from the edge of the blankets. Jadeite grinned mischievously and flicked his wrists in a circular motion, leaving Zoisite in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"You're supposed to meet Queen Beryl in 5 minutes and you're still in your pajamas?" The smallest king merely groaned. His headache was absolutely unbearable; he didn't need Nephrite aggravating it.

" She wants your progress on the ginshou search," snapped Jadeite, drumming his fingers on the desk. "Failure to do so will result in insubordination charges."

There was an abrupt silence in the room as a drowned rat appeared in the doorway.

"Enough. If required I will talk to Beryl and request that this particular meeting in question be postponed," stated Kunzite, glaring at Nephrite from across the hall. The subject of his dirty look smirked and teleported out of the room. Jadeite, though, just stood rigid and impassive, staring at a spot on the wall.

"Kunzite," the shorter king stammered.

"Yes…"

" I think you accidentally ended up with my laundry."

End part three (part one)

Please Review! (No flames please.) Feedback is much appreciated!


	4. A Further Delay Part 2

Chapter 3 ½

Once again, all characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. I have no money to buy rights to these characters unfortunately.

I apologize for taking so long to update! I'll be quicker with the next one. I promise!

Anyway, on with the story!

Further delay part 2

Kunzite! Report to the throne room immediately!

They eldest Shittenou's eyebrows involuntarily twitched. Jadeite definitely struck a nerve.

He sighed and fastened his cape on the epaulettes of his uniform, at least he had enough time to get dressed after that highly embarrassing episode.

^*^

" One is not so intimidating in a pink towel now is he?"

Nephrite snickered, "you wouldn't think that the great and terrible king would use a neon pink towel." He downed his second scotch as he proceeded to glance out the window. " You didn't say anything, did you?"

"I wouldn't dare mention it" Chimed Jadeite while swirling his martini glass. "Besides, I noticed his eyebrows were twitching involuntary."

^*^

Kunzite appeared in a spacious room that was eerily enveloped by a dark, dull rock face.

"You were almost late Kunzite." The glare of the throne room's wall seemed more ominous than usual.

"I apologize my queen" as Kunzite bowed

"No matter, we still have business to discuss. Now how far have you progressed in your research?"

"At this point in time, my main associate is assisting with administrative duties, concerning the ginshou. Much of the research right now is inconclusive, Queen Beryl." Her eyebrows knitted together.

"When will we reach a definite conclusion?"

"Within a month."

The queen leaned back on her throne to ponder these words. A month was much longer than she wanted to consider.

"I agree with your terms. Be sure it's completed," Beryl ordered in a businesslike manner, "Before you go, I require an investigation report on subordinate youma. You are dismissed, Kunzite." The first king of the Shittenou nodded as a streak of energy appeared behind him.

^*^

Zoisite was once again bowing to the porcelain throne. The nausea had been relentless since Kunzite left. His curls were splayed in every direction. Sweat was running down his face as he shivers from a fever. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek, heaven forbid anyone noticed it.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He groaned. The pain was a throb. Now it escalated to as if a dagger were piercing through him. Nephrite didn't even beat him this hard. The youngest King curled up into the fetal position to relieve some of the pain. Suddenly, he saw a few sakura petals flutter weakly from his hands, maybe he could work a small healing spell. The ones Kunzite-sama used to soothe aching muscles. In his final attempt to numb the pain, He placed the feeble spark around the pain inflicted area. His last reserves of energy completely depleted, everything went dark.

The end!

Yes the authour left a cliffhanger, but this was the advice of someone else. Props to barrelracerDE for all the inspiration.

Please Review! Feedback is much appreciated! (No Flames please and thank you)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Once Again I do not own, the book stated in this chapter that's owned by John Gray and all the characters are property of respective owners (Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.) Sorry, I'm getting kind of lazy with the disclaimers. Hopefully nothing is too OOC, please let me know if anything is. I fed you guys my longest chapter ever!

Kunzite turned the lock in the castle door. The incessant chatter of the youma gave him a headache. Now, he had to put up with Zoisite's endless whining. He stepped through the door and quietly slipped up the stairs, enjoying the restful silence. Maybe now he could finish his shower undisturbed.

He snuck to his room to get his bathing supplies (kept in a hidden area since Jadeite put hair dye in Zoisite's shampoo. Though the violet hair looked rather nice on him, the former dirty blonde didn't seem to agree.) Kunzite smirked at the thought. He grabbed his supplies and strode across the floor towards the bathroom.

He came to the door to find a putrid scent emanating from the doorway. He wrinkled his nose and peered though the door to see what was causing the wretched odor. To his surprise, he found Zoisite curled up on the bathroom floor. He knelt beside the younger king.

"Zoisite, get up now." Kunzite grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him forcefully; however, he still remained limp and unresponsive. The eldest king shook his head at the situation that he was now placed in he sighed and feels the younger man's cheek. It seemed a little too warm for his liking. To get a better look at Zoisite he flipped him over, to his surprise the little king had large bruises all over his face.

" You should be in bed." he scolded. The eldest Shitennou wrapped the 18 year old in his cape and carries him to his room. He changed the sweat drenched sleepwear, put clean ones on, and carried the young man to his own room.

It was an unspoken rule to stay out of the other Shitennou's quarters, but this was an exception.

Kunzite glanced around as he peeled back the duvet and laid Zoisite on the bed. Tucking the blankets around his shoulders, the Middle Eastern King conjured a basin, and placed it beside the bedside table. Just in case.

The eldest Shitennou made a quick teleport, grabbed a stack of papers from his desk, and zipped to Zoisite's room. Settling in the plush chair, he began to work.

"I'll need to complete these," he sighed, rubbing his temples, "or Beryl will have my head."

^*^

"Nephrite, shouldn't you slow down a bit?" Jadeite asked, concerned. "This is your seventh drink in half an hour."

"Why should my habits concern you?" Nephrite barked.

"Because usually I'm on the receiving end of on the consequences!" the blonde piped.

"Now, If you don't mind I'm going to finish my book."

"You have been reading that book for a month now, what is it called?" Nephrite questioned.

"_Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus_."

" Why are you reading that trash?" the taller one ridiculed.

"…." The smaller man did not reply. He continued to sip his martini, and once again became engrossed in reading about the inner workings of women's minds.

^*^

Since he returned from retrieving the papers from his office, all was quiet.

" Finally, after two hours of continuous paperwork, all required reports are filed." he said blinking his eyes, trying to get rid of the tiredness attacking them. Just then, he realizes that he had not returned to his own room. He's sitting on the high back plush chair in Zoisite's quarters. To his surprise, the room looked like a mellow person lived there instead of the hot headed male. The walls where a emerald green as were the silk like bed sheets with a rose wood vanity table with a little soft bristle brush resting on a realization hit him, he had forgotten all about Zoisite and his condition.

Kunzite stood up and wandered over to the young man's bedside, and brushed his hand across the delicate forehead of the smaller king. Heat radiated off Zoisite's body, even though he was shivering.

"What's happened little one ?" Kunzite pondered aloud. Apparently, the only audience was a seemingly comatose teen.

Suddenly he heard a weak groan coming from the European king; Kunzite peered at the young man in bed to see that Zoisite's eye's were slightly cracked open. The small blonde turned his head towards the older king's direction, perplexed.

"Ku-Kunzite- sama, what are you doing here? Where is here?" the young man's voice was barely audible from his parched throat.

" Good, you're awake. Now tell me who did this to you."

" What are you talking about kunzite-sama?" the small man asked, his eyelids getting to heavier. " Please, could you get something for me to drink?"

" Your awake now, you can get it yourself" Kunzite said sarcastically.

" Fine Kunzite-sama"

The Middle Eastern king turned to leave the room and strode towards the exit, as he put his hand on the door; he heard a thud coming from behind him.

The taller man spun around to find Zoisite in a crumpled heap on the floor beside the bed.

"Kunzite-sama please make it stop, it hurts so much!" the young king cried. grabbing the pain inflicted area.

"I have to get you to a healer. Now."

Ha ha another cliffy for you. Please no flames but all constructive criticism is always welcome. Feel free to PM if you have any questions, concerns, ideas.

Feedback is much appreciated, thanks for reading.

Coming up… Laundry wasn't enough. Jadeite knows a little more than Kunzite thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation! Though if I could buy the rights to these characters I would. **_

_**Dedicated to barrelracerDE as part of her grad gift! I've now finally figured out page breaks, yahoo!**_

"_**This is most puzzling Lord Kunzite," the youma healer said, " in all my years of work, I have never seen anything quite like this." **_

"_**Are you forming a diagnosis yet?"**_

"_**The bouts of pain in his side are rather unusal as the pain usually subsides if I put pressure on it, and escalates when I realease it. I actually have no idea as to what it could be."**_

"_**You are dismissed." Kunzite pinched the bridge of his nose. Tonight was not going to get any easier. He needed alternative sources of information. The platinum blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver cell phone, rapidly scanning the arrow keys. **_

"_**Pick up you baka." the Middle Eastern King was growing more irritated by the minute.**_

_**A single overhead light illuminated the jet's aisles as the Far Eastern King initialled **__**a stack of papers. It contained the latest review on the collecting crystal prototypes he was experimenting with. So far, everything was progressing smoothly. The energy of those naive humans would be his for the taking. He placed his fountain pen beside the files, seemingly oblivious to Nephrite's snores. Suddenly, his cell phone began to vibrate in his back pocket. He flipped it open and positioned it beside his ear. **_

"_**You've reached Jadeite."**_

"_**We need to talk. I want to ask you something." **_

"_**What does the most knowledgeable of the Shitennou need my advice for?" **_

"_**Do you know anything on strange pain phenomena?" **_

" _**Virtually nothing. It depends on what the symptoms are," **_

_**Kunzite gritted his teeth. Clearly this conversation would be completely futile. **_

"_**It's Zoisite. He seems to be experiencing an uncomfortable ache originating in the lower abdominal area."**_

" _**I had nothing to do with that!"**_

_**The Middle Eastern king drummed his fingers on the side of the vanity table.**_

"_**What was that outburst about, Jadeite?"**_

" _**Combat training a couple of days ago. I used a small kick against him for defence purposes. He didn't appear injured afterwards. Now, is there anything else you can tell me about your associate's condition?" **_

"_**He also felt abnormally warm and has spent a considerable amount of time ridding himself of his stomach contents." The younger king stroked his chin thoughtfully. **_

" _**Well, with the symptoms described to me, it could only be one thing: morning sickness!" Jadeite chuckled. **_

_**The eldest Shitennou's face turned brick red on the other end of the receiver. **_

"_**You insufferable prick. Let's just say you are incredibly fortunate to be away from the Dark Kingdom right now," his voice dangerously calm.**_

" _**Peace, peace." said Jadeite quietly, "there's also another possibility to what this problem could be."**_

"_**What is it?" **_

" _**It sounds like, as humans call it, appendicitis. This involves the inflammation of a small internal organ in the lower abdomen. It requires emergency surgery to take it out."**_

" _**How is that done?" **_

"_**Usually what they do is they make an incision-"**_

"_**Enough with the medical procedure! Just tell me how to do this."**_

"_**As advanced with magic as you are, Kunzite, I don't trust you with surgery."**_

"_**Well, what do you recommend?" **_

"_**Normally, I would be the last person to suggest this; however, with all of the insubordination cases you have been dealing with lately, I would go to the human realm. As pathetic as they may be, they are advanced in medical healing." **_

" _**How do you know all of this, Jadeite?" **_

"_**I just created a valid hypothesis from the data I have been given. Anyway, get him to a doctor immediately. He could be in critical condition." With a click the younger Shitennou closed the conversation. **_

_**Kunzite took a couple of deep breaths. As much as he hated to admit it, Jadeite, was likely correct. The young king was in urgent need of care, the type that was impossible to come by in the Dark Kingdom. The older man gently lifted Zoisite off the bed, careful not to cause the little king any more pain. The lines were starting to mar his beautiful face. The Middle Eastern king whipped off his uniform, pulled on a sweater and a pair of jeans, and shot a black streak at the wall- a portal to access the human realm. He stepped inside as quickly as he could. **_

_**Beryl would not be pleased about this little detour. The ginshou papers would appear far later than she wanted; however, there were urgent matters to attend to.**_

_**Kunzite snaked through the alleyway and glanced around, when he was certain nobody was watching; he started to trek across the sidewalk. It certainly was a lot harder holding Zoisite in his arms, who was slippery with sweat by this point. **_

_**He wouldn't say it outright, but the eldest king was quite thankful that Jadeite had given him directions to the closest human healer the week before, when the youma reports will filed. At least he didn't need to call him again. That would be highly embarrassing. **_

_**The door of the whitewashed building swung open, and the eldest Shitennou entered. A woman dressed in a shirt printed with cats and a pair of baggy pants glanced at the two. The king seriously doubted her expertise. In the Dark Kingdom, anyone with expertise had an appropriately designed uniform, complete with the epaulettes and cape to match. The overlarge woman's voice broke into his thoughts.**_

"_**Don't give me that look young man! I've seen much worse than this," she snapped in a business-like manner. " I will have a doctor look at this shortly."**_

_**After organizing all the required papers, Jadeite thought it was high time for a moment of indulgence. **_

_**At 35 000 feet in the air, he reclined in his seat and began to enjoy his strawberry margarita in the restful silence. **_

_**A/N: A note on the relationship between Jadeite and Kunzite: This is left to a lot of speculation, as there is nothing said on their relationship! However…I believe that Kunzite thinks Jadeite can be an idiot, but overall, they can work effectively as a team. **_

_**As always, if there is anything OOC please let me know. PMs are always awesome : ) **_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Concrit is great but no flames please.**_


End file.
